1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antennas for receiving and/or sending electromagnetic energy, and more particularly to a split lead antenna for transmitting and receiving MF/HF radio signals aboard a vessel at sea that mounts on an electrically conductive backstay used in the support of a sailing boat mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common antenna used on a sailboat includes a quarter wavelength whip mounted on top of the sailboat's mast. The antenna in such an installation is difficult to access for service. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,911 describes a dipole antenna mounted to a sailboat mast backstay. An elongated flexible plastic extrusion has a “C” shaped first channel that is forced over the backstay. A second channel parallel to the first channel is used to insert a dipole antenna that lies parallel to the backstay. Other antenna configurations supported by, but exterior to the extrusion, are also described. French Patent 2,223,847 by Boulch describes an antenna in the form of a length of conductive tube to which a backstay is passed. Electrical insulators are used between the tube and the backstay.
Another common method of constructing an antenna is to make the antenna part of the backstay. Electrical insulators are attached at each end of the antenna length, which are then connected to additional backstay lengths to complete the required backstay length. A problem with this antenna is that the insulators are relatively fragile compared with the additional lengths, and if they break, the mast is left without backstay support.